Quando os sonhos se dissipam igual fumaça
by Adriana Swan
Summary: A fumaça negra ronda a vila Dharma e encontra Jacob. O que ele estaria pensando? SPOILER do fim da série, se não sabe o que é a fumaça, não leia. Projeto Espelho de Ojesed, fórum Marauder's Map.


**SPOILERS DA TEMPORADA FINAL DA SÉRIE**

**N.A.:** Minha segunda fic em LOST, sendo que a primeira escrevi depois da 5 ª temporada e era Bichard (Ben+Richard). É estranho voltar a LOST tanto tempo depois.

Depois de ver a 6ª temporada inteira posso dizer que o que mais me impressionou na série **toda** foi a Fumaça Negra. Passei tanto tempo tentando descobrir _o que_ ela era e acabei encantada _com quem_ ela era. Melhor revelação da série.

**N.A.2:** Projeto Espelho de Ojesed, fórum Marauder's Map.

**Quando os sonhos se dissipam igual fumaça**

**Adriana Swan**

A fumaça rondava a cerca eletromagnética mantendo uma distância segura. Seu barulho diminuído pelo vento, sua forma oculta pela noite escura. A algumas centenas de metros na pequena vila protegida por aquela cerca os habitantes da Dharma comemoravam o ano novo.

Deslizando o mais sorrateiramente que podia, ela seguia rondando o local, vendo nos rostos distantes felicidade e esperança, como não era comum naquela ilha. Como não era comum em sua existência.

Pelo menos não desde que fora destruído.

O que era agora?

Uma fumaça negra.

Uma maldita fumaça negra existente e resistente, presa. Uma existência sem sentido numa ilha sem sentido. Tempo perdido. Todas aquelas pessoas ali, festejando, felizes como já não era a tempo demais para ser contado. Um dia sorrira e festejara, um dia fora homem e fora feliz também. A seu modo, é claro.

A fumaça se concentrou em um ponto e fez-se homem. Um alto e moreno homem vestido de preto, sentindo o resto da fumaça que o envolvia (que era) se impregnar em si. Em um instante era homem. Olhos verdes, corpo cansado, cabelos curtos. O homem de preto. A cor era a única coisa que ainda lhe ligava do homem que fora a fumaça que hoje formava.

Deu pequenos passos despreocupados em direção a cerca. Sabia aonde ia e o que encontraria lá. Saiu da proteção das árvores á uma dezena de metros da cerca eletromagnética. Lá no centro da Vila Dharma muita bebida e risos, muita gente. O que quer que os estivesse olhando por trás daquela cerca naquele instante já não era gente há muito tempo.

O homem loiro estava sentado no meio do capim, posição de yoga e olhos curiosos olhando as pessoas além da cerca. Sua roupa branca se destacava na noite, assim como sua serenidade não combinava com aquela floresta. O homem de preto se aproximou devagar. Olhava o chão, olhava tudo, olhava o tempo passar.

- Sabia que você viria – o loiro falou com a voz tranqüila, sem desviar o olhar da Vila enquanto o outro chegava a seu lado.

- Sabia que você estaria aqui – comentou sem emoção, sentando ao lado do irmão e olhando a Dharma também.

- Porque diz isso? – perguntou franzindo o cenho, interessado.

- Você sempre foi _voyer, _Jacob – o outro respondeu com um meio sorriso sem o olhar.

Jacob não respondeu, torcendo o nariz em desagrado. Podia sentir malícia na voz e postura do irmão. Ele sempre agia daquela forma para o deixar desconcertado. Ignorou.

- O que estão comemorando? – o loiro perguntou, admirado com o tamanho da felicidade das pessoas ali. A essa altura, já era de se esperar que alguma câmera já tivesse captado algo, como a presença devastadora de seu irmão sob a forma de fumaça negra rondando as árvores ao redor do acampamento. Mas nada acontecera. Nenhuma sirene ligada, nenhum corre-corre, nada. Talvez ninguém estivesse vigiando.

- É Ano Novo no além-mar – o homem de preto respondeu dando de ombros. Aquela data parecia muito importante para os cientistas e a pequena população da vila Dharma, mas não para Jacob e o irmão. O tempo não tinha importância para eles.

Os dois fizeram silêncio por alguns momentos, enquanto viam os primeiros fogos de artifício subirem alto do centro da vila e estourar nos céus em uma centena de luzes coloridas em meio a vivas e gritos de alegria.

- Parecem felizes – Jacob comentou, maravilhado com a paz de espírito demonstrado ali naquele momento.

- São bárbaros, egoístas e seres sem imaginação, qualquer porcaria os deixa felizes – o irmão completou. Nunca gostara de humanos (mesmo quando fora um), sem contar que aquela alegria sem limite o incomodava bem mais do que gostaria.

- Não sei como pode continuar pensando isso deles – o loiro comentou, seu olhar refletindo os fogos de artifício lá no alto.

- Não sei como pode pensar em gostar deles – o homem de preto comentou, seu rosto assumindo mais uma vez a malícia que o outro não gostava. Um leve sorriso maldoso se formou no canto de seus lábios quando prosseguiu, o olhar também perdido entre as luzes brilhantes dos fogos de artifício. – Principalmente se considerarmos que você planeja matar todos eles.

Jacob ficou tenso, cada barulho do estouro dos fogos penetrando em sua alma como facas. O que seu irmão havia dito? As pessoas continuavam se movendo ali, felizes, em paz, como um monte de peixes num cardume prateado com o oceano inteiro pela frente.

Totalmente ignorantes quanto a presença dos predadores.

- Desculpe, não sabia que era segredo – a voz do homem de preto era suave, tranqüila quebrando o silêncio entre os dois, um pedido de desculpas sincero, se não fosse pelo sorriso maldoso que continuava em seu rosto.

- Porque eu faria algo assim? – Jacob perguntou, suas mãos denunciando um leve tremor.

- Na verdade, eu também me perguntei isso por muito tempo desde que descobri o que planeja – o mais jovem respondeu devagar, enquanto tentava ordenar os pensamentos para uma resposta satisfatória. O loiro ouvia em silêncio. – Primeiro achei que fosse porque esses homens estão aqui para destruir o segredo da sua preciosa ilha e isso o deixou zangado, – ele continuava sem emoção, os dois olhando o céu lado a lado como quando ainda eram crianças – mas depois entendi que não. Você vai matá-los porque eu estava certo e isso o deixa mais zangado ainda.

O último foguete explodiu no céu e fez-se silêncio na ilha. Os habitantes da Dharma se abraçavam e desejavam um feliz ano novo, sem saber que aquele era o último que teriam. Jacob estava quieto, o homem de preto estava feliz.

- Estava certo sobre o quê exatamente? – o loiro perguntou, tentando se fazer de desentendido. Pena que mentia muito mal.

- Você sabe – o outro retrucou divertido com o constrangimento do irmão mais velho – todos os homens são corruptíveis no fim. Eles destruiriam toda a sua preciosa ilha, Jacob, e toda essa porcaria inútil que você existe para proteger só por um punhado daquilo que chamam dinheiro.

O loiro fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. O outro ainda o conhecia bem demais.

- É o que chamamos de progresso, não é – Jacob questionou em uma pergunta retórica, não esperava nenhuma resposta.

- Não, Jacob, isso eu chamo de idiotice – ele respondeu, seu sorrindo desaparecendo em um momento mais amargo. Não conseguia entender o que realmente motivava aquelas pessoas. – Eu não sou o vilão dessa história.

Jacob franziu o cenho e se virou encarando o irmão. Estava surpreso com aquela frase. Então ele realmente se considerava o vilão? O lado negro das coisas? Mas ele estava dizendo que não _era_ o vilão. Ou talvez, não _daquela_ vez.

Um arrepio correu o corpo do loiro e ele ficou mais tenso ainda. O que estava fazendo? Há muitos anos, culpava o irmão mais novo por tantas mortes na ilha, por tanta maldade. O navio de Richard, os franceses e tantos outros que estiveram ali e que seu irmão destruíra ou pior, os fizera se destruírem. O que estava fazendo agora? Destruindo? Pior, muito pior. Estava os convencendo a se destruir também. Não era diferente da fumaça negra que chamava de irmão.

- Eu sou o vilão dessa vez, não é – falou num sussurro de entendimento, sua voz soando estranha até para si mesmo.

O homem de preto se virou para encará-lo e seus olhares se encontraram. Dois jogadores, dois lados, um mesmo destino. No fim (assim como no início) eles eram a mesma coisa.

- Vai fazer o jovem Ben matar todos eles, não é? – ele indagou já sabendo a resposta. Jacob abaixou a cabeça se sentindo mal. – Todos? Inclusive o próprio pai?

O loiro fez uma confirmação silenciosa balançando a cabeça, agora olhando para o chão como se querendo fugir do olhar inquiridor do homem de preto.

- Richard já falou com Ben, é necessário – Jacob respondeu, mais para si do que para o outro. Repetia todos os dias para si mesmo que aquilo era _necessário_.

- Eles parecem felizes – o homem de preto comentou sem importância. Não gostava de ver Jacob de cabeça baixa, aquilo o incomodava mais do que a felicidade dos outros ali perto. As palavras acabavam ferindo mais Jacob do que ele podia supor, já que não queria ter de machucar aquelas pessoas. – Eu posso tentar matá-los, se quiser.

As palavras eram baixas, pois sabia que o irmão ainda tinha certo horror daquilo que se tornara muito tempo atrás. A fumaça negra. Mas sem dúvida, o loiro não estava em situação de barganhar agora.

- As cercas te impedem – falou indicando com um gesto de cabeça os grandes postes da cerca eletromagnética. – Além do mais, dessa vez sou eu que tenho que fazer isso. Tenho que arrumar a bagunça.

Ambos concordaram em silêncio. Os barulhos da festa diminuíam, enquanto as pessoas na vila começavam a se dissipar, algumas ainda festejando, outras voltando para suas casas. Os risos e conversas ainda eram audíveis, mas diminuíam de proporção.

- É, eles parecem felizes – Jacob comentou se levantando de onde estava. Levantou, esticou as costas, bateu a poeira das roupas e começou a se afastar voltando á proteção das árvores. Seus passos eram vagarosos e imprecisos, como se não quisesse se afastar. Ele continuava balbuciando para si mesmo – Felizes.

O homem de preto também levantou e seguiu o ritual do outro de se esticar e bater a poeira antes de virar para o loiro que estava prestes a sumir em meio a floresta.

- Hey, Jacob! – chamou em voz alta chamando atenção do irmão que o olhou esperando o que ele tinha a dizer – Feliz Ano Novo.

O loiro sorriu surpreso diante da frase do irmão mais novo.

- Feliz Ano Novo – respondeu amigável.

O homem de preto sorriu também, dessa vez sem malícia.

Jacob seguiu seu caminho.

O homem de preto voltou a ser fumaça.

O tempo não existia para eles ou para a ilha.

E Jacob mandou matar toda a vila de Dharma algum tempo depois.


End file.
